It's Only For a Month
by FrozenLover67
Summary: When Elsa has to go to the Northern Isles for a month, Anna insists she's coming along, but Elsa refuses. What happens if Anna sneaks on the boat when no one is looking? Idea given to me by Protoestrella1.
1. Chapter 1

**Protoestrella1 gave me the idea for this story and I loved it so I started writing it right away. So here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. **

* * *

"I can't believe she's leaving me!" Anna complained to Kristoff as she crossed her arms.

"It's not like she wants to." Kristoff said trying to calm her down.

"But she still is. I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"Anna calm down. It's only for a month."

"Only?! That's four weeks! That's like fifty days! Fifty days without my sister, my best friend." Anna was practically in tears now and Kristoff didn't have the heart to tell her that there aren't fifty days in a month.

Kristoff walked over to her and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Anna started to cry and she buried her face in his chest.

Kristoff felt bad for Anna. Sven was his best friend and he couldn't imagine a day without him, let alone a whole month!

Kristoff started to stroke her hair to comfort her. After a while she calmed down.

"Anna when does Elsa leave?" Kristoff asked.

Anna sniffled. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why are you here with me? You should be with Elsa."

"But she's busy."

"Not too busy to spend time with her favorite person."

"Who's that? Olaf?" Kristoff couldn't tell if she was kidding or not but when she smiled he knew.

"Go." He said.

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna hugged him before she rushed out of the room to find Elsa.

Anna checked Elsa's study but she wasn't there so Anna went to Elsa's room. She could hear Elsa humming through the door so she knocked her signature knock.

"Come in Anna." Elsa said with a smile.

Anna flung the door open and ran in. She threw herself on the bed. "Hi Elsa!"

Elsa looked down at Anna. "You know you're on my clothes, right?"

"Yep!"

"The clothes I was putting in my suitcase."

"I know."

Elsa laughed but noticed that Anna's eyes were a little red. "Anna have you been crying?"

"What? Me crying...no."

"Anna." Elsa said sternly.

"Ok maybe a little."

"Anna you've been crying on and off ever since I told you I was leaving."

"I know. I can't help it. I don't want to lose you too."

Elsa knew Anna was referring to what happened with their parents. She gave Anna a sad yet reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Anna it's safe." Elsa said even though she didn't believe it.

"That's what Mama and Papa thought."

"Anna I'm sure it's going to be ok"

"You don't sound that sure."

_Is it really that obvious? _Elsa thought.

"Elsa you do realize you just said that out loud right?"

"Wait, what?" Elsa was confused.

"You had a faraway look in your eyes and you said and I quote, 'is it really that obvious?'"

Elsa blushed and opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say. Anna noticed that Elsa wasn't going to say anything so she continued.

"The answer to your question is yes. Yes it is obvious. And it's scaring me. I don't want the same thing that happened to Mama and Papa to happen to you. I just got you back Elsa and I don't want to let you go."

"Anna..."

"Elsa don't go. Please." Anna begged.

Elsa sat down beside Anna and pulled her close. "Anna I have to go."

"Why? Can't someone else go for you?" Anna spoke so softly now that Elsa barely heard her.

"I wish but as queen I have to go. And it's only for a month."

Anna scrunched her nose. "I'm beginning to hate those words."

Elsa chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa replied.

"Aren't you scared?"

Elsa had been dreading this question. Of course she was scared, she had every reason to be. But she didn't want to tell Anna that. She had to be strong for the both of them but she didn't want to lie to Anna either.

"Anna of course I'm scared but I-"

"Then don't go."

" I have to."

"Why?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna we just went over this."

Anna didn't say anything, instead she just laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. After a while Anna spoke up. "Let me come with you." She said.

"Anna we've been over this too. You have to stay so you can take care of the kingdom." Elsa said.

"But you told me that Kai was in charge."

"I never told you that. Have you been eavesdropping again?"

Anna looked at the floor. "Maybe."

Elsa sighed but decided not to scold her, instead she decided to tickle her.

Anna screamed with laughter as she pushed Elsa's hand away from her stomach. "Elsa stop! I don't want to laugh." Anna said.

"But you need a laugh." Elsa said.

"But I don't want one." Anna pouted.

Elsa started tickling Anna again Anna started laughing. Her laughter was like music to Elsa's ears.

_Too bad I won't hear it for a month._ Elsa thought.

Anna was making so much noise that they failed to notice two nosy servants standing in the doorway watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Those two are something else, aren't they?" Gerda asked.

"They sure are." Kai said.

* * *

After Elsa nearly tickled Anna to death she made up for it by playing with her. But it didn't last long because Elsa still had a lot of work to do.

So while Elsa was working Anna went to her room.

_I wish there was a way I could go with her. _Anna thought as she sat on her bed._ What's holding me back? Elsa said I couldn't go because I needed to stay back and take care of the kingdom but I heard her tell Kai that he was in charge. So that means that there's no reason I can't go! But Elsa will never let me. _Anna gasped._ I can sneak on the boat!_

Anna, content with her plan, got a bag and started stuffing it with clothes. She couldn't use a suitcase because that would attract too much attention and she needed to be stealthy.

When she was done packing she decided to leave Kristoff a note so he wouldn't worry where she had gone. As soon as she finished her note her door opened and a certain snowman made his way in.

"Hi Anna!" He said in his cheery voice.

"Hey Olaf." Anna said.

Olaf noticed the paper in her hands. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed to it.

"It's a note, for Kristoff." She said. "Can you deliver it to him for me?"

"I would love to!" He said as Anna handed him the note.

He started to leave but Anna stopped him. "Olaf don't give him the note until tomorrow and _don't_ read it."

"Ok!" Olaf skipped out of the room and to the stables where Kristoff would probably be. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the note to read it.

_Dear Kristoff,_

_I am leaving. But don't worry, it's only for a month. I'm going on the trip with Elsa. I thought you should know so you wouldn't worry._

_Love,_

_Anna_

Olaf was confused. He knew that Elsa never said Anna could go on the trip with her.

_What should I do?_ He thought frantically. _I can't go ask Anna about it because she told me not to read the note and I can't ask Kristoff because I'm not supposed to deliver it until tomorrow. Oh well, Kristoff is going to get this note earlier than he's supposed to._

With that, Olaf ran the rest of the way to the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristoff!" Olaf yelled as soon as he entered the stables.

Kristoff and Sven looked up at him. "What is it Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

"Here." Olaf gave Kristoff the note and he read it.

"Elsa said that Anna wasn't allowed to go." Kristoff said when he finished reading the note.

"Maybe Elsa changed her mind. Maybe she let Anna go after all." Olaf said.

"I'm not sure. We should go ask Anna about it."

"No! We can't! Anna told me not to give you the note until tomorrow. If she finds out I gave you the note today I'll lose my job!"

Kristoff was suspicious. Why wouldn't Anna want him to get the note until tomorrow? He'd have to ask Anna before she left tomorrow.

"Wait did you say job?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. Well she didn't say it was a job but I consider it one. Do you think I'll get paid?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

The next morning Anna got up early. Really early. She had to so she wouldn't miss the boat.

She got dressed and walked over to her window. She looked at the docks and saw a lot a people loading stuff on the boat.

She shivered. She was not looking forward to riding on the boat but if it meant she could be with Elsa she would do it.

Anna saw a figure walk up to the boat. It had platinum blonde hair. Oh no, it was Elsa!

"I better hurry." Anna said. She grabbed her bag and dumped it out on her bed to make sure she had everything.

"Food. Check. Water. Check. Clothes. Check. Journal. Check." After Anna made sure she had everything she needed she stuffed everything back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She walked back over to the window and opened it. She climbed out onto the roof and closed the window behind her. She slid down and ran across the courtyard, trying her best to stay out of sight.

She walked down to the docks and hid behind a pole. She could see Elsa talking to...Kristoff!? What was he doing here?

"So where's Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"She's probably still sleeping." Elsa said.

"I thought she was going with you."

"No she's not."

"That's not what this note says." Kristoff gave Elsa the note.

Anna took this as her opportunity to sneak on the boat. When Elsa and Kristoff's backs were turned and no one else was looking she ran out from behind the pole and onto the boat.

After she got on the boat she hid behind a few crates. When the coast was clear she ran below deck and into the first closet she found.

"Search the ship!" Anna heard Elsa say in her queenly voice. "We don't leave until Anna is found!"

For the next half hour Anna listened to the footsteps that passed by her door, none of them stopping to open it. Anna mentally praised herself for picking such a good hiding spot.

"Queen Elsa we've searched everywhere. Princess Anna is nowhere to be found." One of the crew members said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"In a few minutes Your Majesty. I can escort you to your quarters if you would like."

"Yes thank you."

The man took Elsa to her quarters, which happened to be right beside the closet Anna was staying in. "Thank you...I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Elsa asked.

"It's Alfred but everyone calls me Al." He said.

"Well thank you Al." Elsa said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty. Did you need anything else before I left?"

"Oh yes, how long is the trip to the Northern Isles?"

"I believe it's a week and a half."

Anna spit out her water. _A week and a half?! _She thought. _I thought it was only a day!_

"Thank you Al." Elsa said.

"Is there anything else you need?" Al asked.

"No but thank you for all of your help."

"It's no problem. And remember if you need anything just call me." Al bowed before he left.

Elsa laid on her bed. "Oh Anna, I miss you already." She said. "I know you're on this boat and when I find you, you're going to wish you were back in Arendelle."

Anna gulped. _Did Elsa just threaten me?!_

"All aboard!" The captain called. He turned to Al. "Is Queen Elsa on?"

"Yes she is. I escorted her to her quarters." Al said.

"Good job Al."

"Thanks Captain Roland."

Anna took a candle and match out of her bag. She lit the candle and now she could finally look around. The closet was small and had some blankets in the corner. "Well that was luck." She said. She got up and picked the blankets up. She shook them out and coughed when dust filled the air. She laid them out and went in her bag to pull out her journal and pen.

Having a journal was not Anna's idea, it was Elsa's. Elsa said it would be good for her to write out her feelings and all that other boring stuff. When Anna refused Elsa made her write in it. After a while it kind of grew on her and now she enjoyed writing in her journal. And today was no exception.

_So I just found out that I was going to be on this boat for a week and a half! Was I happy about it? No! Will I be happy about it? Never. And the worst part is I can't even see Elsa! I heard her say if she finds me I'm going to wish I was back in Arendelle. I'm thinking about running out of this closet and off this boat._

Anna felt the boat move under her.

_Too late...here we go!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess Anna is gone!" Gerda said worried.

"Are you sure? Knowing Princess Anna she probably went off with that Ice Harvester of hers." Kai said.

"But he's in the dining room."

"Well let's go talk to him. Maybe he knows where she is."

Kai and Gerda went into the dining room to talk to Kristoff. As soon as the doors opened Kristoff got up from the table and walked over to them.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"We were hoping you would know." Gerda said.

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Anna is not in her room. In fact, she is nowhere to be found."

Kristoff grew worried. Where could she be? "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The guards looked all over the castle grounds and none of them found her."

Kristoff thought about where Anna could be. "What about the docks. Did they search for her at the docks?" He asked.

"No. Why would they search there?" Kai asked.

"Anna left me a note saying she was going on the trip with Elsa."

"But Queen Elsa told me she wasn't going."

"Exactly. When Elsa told her she couldn't go, maybe she snuck on the boat."

"But didn't they look for her?"

"Yes but knowing Anna, she probably found a good hiding spot and no one found her."

"That does sound like her, but how can we be sure?" Gerda asked.

"We could ask everyone who was at the docks if they saw her get on the boat." Kai said.

* * *

_It's been two days. _Anna wrote in her journal._ I've been on this boat for two days! I want to go home. I never should've snuck on this boat. I snuck up here so I could be with Elsa but I'm too scared to talk to her. I don't know why. I've tried to convince myself to go find her but everytime I just made up an excuse to stay in this stupid closet. One time I mustered up some courage and went into her room late at night, but as soon as she moved all of my courage disappeared and I retreated back into the safety of this closet. I really miss her. I should just go talk to her but I don't want Elsa to be mad at me. I hate it when Elsa's mad at me. It's the most horrible feeling in the world. I guess that's why I don't want to talk to her._

_I found out that I'm seasick. It's not fun, but at least there's a bucket in here. I ran out of food the first day. I had to sneak down to the kitchen to get something. It smelled great down there but I couldn't steal anything big because they would notice. So all I got was an apple and a few crackers. Elsa almost caught me. It's like she always knows where I am. Whenever I sneak out to go to the main deck for fresh air, she's always there!_

_Anyway, I don't have many clean clothes left. I figured once we got to the Northern Isles I could just buy some clothes there, but I didn't know we were going to be on this boat for a week and a half. I think I'll go find Elsa but probably not._

_What have I gotten myself in to?_

Anna closed her journal and blew out the candle. "Today is the day I talk to Elsa!" She said a little too loud.

Suddenly, the room filled with light. There was a guy with brown hair and wide green eyes standing at the door. "Princess Anna?!" He yelled.

Anna jumped up and put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh I'm not supposed to be here. If Elsa finds out I'm dead meat."

"Yeah no kidding." The boy cleared his throat, he looked like he was about Elsa's age. "I mean, sorry Your Majesty."

"No no it's fine. Just please don't tell Elsa I'm here."

"You have my word."

Anna sighed in relief. "Thank you, by the way what's your name?"

"Alfred but everyone calls me Al."

"Well thank you Al."

"Is there anything-"

"Alfred?!" Elsa called. "Al where are you?" Elsa's voice was getting closer and closer.

"Hide!" Al whispered. Anna nodded and shut the door.

Elsa walked up to Al. "There you are." Elsa said. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-no one. No one Your Majesty." Al glanced at the closet and back at Elsa.

"Mm-hm." Elsa eyed him suspiciously.

"D-did you need anything, Queen Elsa?"

"Oh yes, Captain Roland wants to see you."

"Thank you."

Once Elsa was sure Al was out of sight she flung open the closet door. "Aha!" She was met with nothing but the fetid air. "Ugh what is that smell?" She walked farther in the room and saw a bag on the floor. She picked it up and looked inside. She gasped. "These are Anna's clothes! But where's Anna? I bet Al knows!"

Elsa slung the bag over her shoulder which caused Anna's journal to fall out. Elsa picked it up and looked at it. "Anna's diary." Anna huffed. She hates it when Elsa calls it a diary.

"What was that?" Elsa looked around for the source of the sound but she saw nothing in the small closet. "It was probably just the wind." Elsa looked back at the journal. "Maybe this will tell me where Anna is." She left the room to go to hers.

When Anna was sure Elsa was gone she released the breath she had been holding. She walked out from behind the door and closed it.

_I'm glad the door opened in and not out._ Anna thought.

Anna looked around for her bag and realized that Elsa took it. "Oh come on Elsa I needed that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa sat on her bed and opened Anna's diary. She flipped through the pages until she found the most recent entry.

_It's been two days. I've been on this boat for two days! I want to go home. I never should've snuck on this boat. I snuck up here so I could be with Elsa but I'm too scared to talk to her._

Elsa felt hurt after reading that. "Too scared to talk to me? Why would she be too scared to talk to me?"

_I don't know why. I've tried to convince myself to go find her but everytime I just made up an excuse to stay in this stupid closet. _

"So she _is_ in that closet! Why didn't I see her before?" Elsa continued reading.

_One time I mustered up some courage and went into her room late at night, but as soon as she moved all of my courage disappeared and I retreated back into the safety of this closet. _

"I knew I heard something!"

_I really miss her. I should just go talk to her but I don't want Elsa to be mad at me. I hate it when Elsa's mad at me. It's the most horrible feeling in the world. I guess that's why I don't want to talk to her._

Elsa felt guilty. She was hardly ever mad at Anna and when she was, she was never mad for long.

_I found out that I'm seasick. It's not fun, but at least there's a bucket in here. _

"So that's what that smell was."

_I ran out of food the first day. I had to sneak down to the kitchen to get something. It smelled great down there but I couldn't steal anything big because they would notice. So all I got was an apple and a few crackers._

"My poor baby sister. She's sick and hungry. I need to find her."

_Elsa almost caught me. It's like she always knows where I am. Whenever I sneak out to go to the main deck for fresh air, she's always there! _

"I am?"

_Anyway, I don't have many clean clothes left. I figured once we got to the Northern Isles I could just buy some clothes there, but I didn't know we were going to be on this ship for a week and a half. I think I'll go find Elsa but probably not. _

_What have I gotten myself in to?_

"I'm going to find you Anna but first I'm going to have someone wash your clothes."

Elsa put the journal on her desk and grabbed Anna's bag. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna stopped pacing when she heard a door close. She knew it was Elsa.

_Oh no, Elsa read my journal and now she's coming in here to get me! What am I going to do?!_ Anna thought.

She held her breath when the footsteps stopped by her door. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to open. It didn't.

Anna opened her eyes. _Why didn't Elsa come in? She knows I'm in here. Doesn't she?_

Elsa continued on. She knew Anna was in that closet but she decided she would give Anna a little time to come out and accept her punishment.

A while after Elsa had gone Anna slowly opened the door. She half expected Elsa to jump out and take her away, but she didn't. Anna made her way to Elsa's room and went in. Right away she spotted her journal on a desk and she grabbed it. "Now where is my bag?" Anna looked everywhere for it but she couldn't find it. She looked under the bed, in the bathroom and even under Elsa's pillow, but it was nowhere to be found. Anna sighed and laid down in the middle of the room. _Why me? _

Anna heard footsteps. They were light and they were Elsa's. Anna jumped up. _What am I going to do?!_ She looked around for a place to hide. She spotted the bed and quickly crawled under it.

Elsa walked up to her room and realized the door was open. _Didn't I close the door? _Elsa thought. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. All she could think of was Anna. _She's probably scared, tired and hungry. I need to go find her, but what happens after I do? I can't be mad at her but I can't let her get away with sneaking on this boat. What should I do?_

"Maybe I should read more of her diary." Elsa thought out loud.

Anna froze and her eyes widened. The journal was still in her hand! Anna started breathing hard and she felt something warm run down her cheeks. _Am I crying?! _

Elsa sat up and looked at her desk. The diary wasn't there. Why wasn't it there? Elsa got up and walked over to the desk to make sure the diary wasn't hiding under something. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why the door was open, why the diary wasn't there and why there was whimpering coming from under her bed. Elsa calmly walked over to the door and closed it, pressing her back against it.

"Anna I know you're in here." Elsa said.

Anna started crying harder, the emotions she kept bottled up for the past few days were now finally free. But she didn't move, she was too scared.

"I read your diary. I promise I'm not mad."

Anna slowly crawled out from under the bed, clutching her journal to her chest. Her eyes never left the floor as she took in a shaky breath. "It's not a diary." She said, fighting the urge to crawl back under the bed or run past Elsa and out of the room. "It's a journal."

* * *

**Busted!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't forget to wash your hair." Elsa said before she closed the bathroom door. She sat on her bed with a sigh and buried her face in her hands.

Things did not go well between her and Anna. Long story short, Anna threw up on herself.

There was a knock on her door. "Your Majesty, it's me."

"Come in Al." The door opened and Alfred came in.

"You didn't show up for lunch, is everything all right?" He asked.

"I was actually wondering if you could bring lunch to my room. Can you add another plate, also?"

"Mighty big appetite you got there." Al joked.

Elsa chuckled. "Actually it's not for me, it's for Anna."

"Oh."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem surprised."

"Well I-I was the first time."

"The first time?"

"I only found her earlier this morning. She made me promise and, well, since she's the princess I had to go along with it. I'm sorry I kept her presence a secret."

"Thank you for your honesty."

Al bowed and left. Elsa heard a door open and she turned to see Anna standing at the bathroom door. She was wearing one of Elsa's nightgowns and her hair was hanging down.

"Hey Snowflake, you feeling better?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked over and sat beside Elsa on the bed. "A little." A silence washed over them and Anna broke it. "I'm sorry for sneaking on the boat."

"Anna I already told you it's ok."

"I understand if you're mad."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you punishing me?"

"I can't let you get away with it."

"Can't you find another punishment? Do I really have to stay on the boat the whole trip? Even when we get to the Northern Isles?"

"Yes."

"But you know I don't like boats."

"And yet, you got up here."

"So I could be with you. Elsa please don't make me stay on the boat. I'm scared."

Anna's eyes filled with tears and Elsa realized this was the conversation they had before Anna threw up on herself. She needed to change the subject.

"Anna you need to rest." Elsa got up and pulled the blankets back.

Anna got up and stood beside Elsa. "No. I'm not tired."

"Anna, you're a terrible liar. Get in."

Anna sighed and crawled into the bed. Elsa tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I've got something for you, in case you get scared." Elsa said. She went through a drawer in the desk and pulled out a raggedy stuffed bunny.

Anna sat up and gasped. "Mr. Bunny!"

"I found him in my wardrobe when I was packing. I decided I'd bring him and now I'm glad I did."

Elsa gave Anna the bunny and Anna held him close.

"Lay down." Elsa said and Anna laid down. Elsa tucked Anna in again and sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked Anna's hair until Anna fell asleep, still clutching Mr. Bunny.

Al came back with the food and put it down on the desk. He looked nervous and Elsa couldn't help but wonder why.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Al shook his head. "May I speak to you in the hall? I wish not to wake Princess Anna."

Elsa nodded and followed Al into the hall. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Captain Roland wanted me to tell you that..." Al trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

"That...there's a storm coming."

"What?"

"But don't worry, it's a small one. It'll be over in a few hours."

All Elsa could do was think about Anna.

"How bad is it going to be?"

"Not bad at all. Just some rain. The boat may rock a little but that's it."

Elsa wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't, she had to stay strong for Anna.

"How am I going to tell Anna?"

Al looked at the door and his eyes widened. "You don't."

* * *

"Hey Kristoff." Kristoff felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see it was Olaf.

"Hey Olaf." He said.

"Do you know where Anna is? She promised me she would play with me today but I haven't seen her. In fact, I haven't seen her the past few days."

"Olaf, Anna is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She left, with Elsa."

"You mean on the trip?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"We found someone who saw Anna get on the boat."

"Oh. Well I hope Anna's ok."

"Me too."

* * *

"Anna please calm down." Elsa said in a soothing voice but Anna just kept screaming and crying.

Nothing Elsa tried worked. She could not get Anna to stop crying. She tried singing to her, stroking her hair, but nothing worked.

There was one more thing Elsa could try but she doubted it would work. She took Anna in her arms and, slowly and gently, she rocked her back and forth.

Much to Elsa's surprise, Anna calmed down. "Mama used to do that." Anna said quietly.

"She did, didn't she?"

"You always know how to calm me down."

Elsa wiped away the few tears left on Anna's cheeks. "It's my job. Now, you go to sleep and when you wake up, the storm will be over and the sun will be shining."

"You promise?" Anna asked. She was already falling asleep as she curled into Elsa.

"I promise."

Elsa kept her promise.


	6. Chapter 6

"Princess Anna had an accident." Al said. He started to panic when Elsa's hands balled up and ice started to form under her feet.

"What kind of accident?" Elsa asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, Your Majesty. Princess Anna is fine."

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?" Elsa asked through clenched teeth. What could have possibly happened in the short amount of time they had been there?

_"Ah land." Elsa said once she stepped onto the docks of the Northern Isles. She looked back up at the boat and immediately regretted it. Anna was standing at the side of the boat watching her, her eyes were red and glistened with tears and in her hand she held Mr. Bunny._

_Elsa's heart broke and she was forced to look away. When she looked back the tears in Anna's eyes were now on her cheeks. Elsa walked back onto the boat and took Anna in her arms._

_"I promise that I'll come visit you."_

Now, here she was a few hours later, with Al telling her Anna had gotten hurt.

"Well you see..." Al started nervously. "The men were trying to take Princess Anna below deck so they could clean the main deck. When she refused they picked her up. She started thrashing and kicking and ended up falling. She hit her head on the the side of the boat and was knocked unconscious. But don't worry, she was only unconscious for a few minutes and the only injury she sustained was a small cut on her head."

Elsa breathed in deeply and it took all of her self-control not to yell her next words. "Who gave you permission to put your hands on my sister?"

"It wasn't me, Your Majesty. I tried to tell them to leave Princess Anna alone but they wouldn't listen."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room."

Elsa turned and stormed off. She walked into Anna's room and found her on the bed. The gentle rise and fall of Anna's chest told Elsa that Anna was just sleeping but the bandages wrapped around Anna's head and the bloodstained gauze on her forehead told Elsa that it wasn't just a 'small cut'.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and Anna's eyes opened when she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Hey Snowflake." Elsa said gently. "Are you ok?"

"I am now that you're here." Anna said. Her voice was hoarse, probably from crying, Elsa assumed. "Are you...are you going to leave me here on the boat?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I never should've made you stay in the first place."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't. You didn't deserve to hit your head." Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna's cheek, making Anna giggle, something Elsa couldn't help but smile at.

"Come on." Elsa took Anna's hand and with her other hand she grabbed Mr. Bunny. She led Anna off the boat, into the castle and to the room she was staying in. She tucked Anna in bed and handed her Mr. Bunny.

"I love you Snowflake." Elsa said.

"Love you too."

After that first day the rest of the stay in the Northern Isles had been uneventful. The ride back to Arendelle had been uneventful also, except for when they accidentally left Anna at the Northern Isles.

Elsa was exhausted from the weeklong visit of nonstop meetings, so as soon as she was on the boat she collapsed into her bed and fell asleep immediately. She stayed asleep for ten hours and would've slept longer if Al hadn't woken her up telling her that Anna wasn't aboard the ship.

Elsa was wide awake and jumped up from her bed in an instant. She ran onto the main deck in a very unladylike manner and yelled at Captain Roland to turn the ship around.

When they got back to the Northern Isles Elsa found Anna asleep on a bench at the docks with Mr. Bunny tucked in her arm.

"Anna wake up." Elsa said as she shook Anna.

Anna opened her eyes and looked up at Elsa. "You...you came back for me." Anna said.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Anna looked down. "Because I disobeyed you again. You told me to stay on the boat, because we were going to leave soon, but I didn't. I thought I had enough time...but I didn't."

"Didn't have enough time for what?"

Anna pulled out a bag. "For this." Anna gave Elsa the bag and Elsa opened it.

"Chocolate?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would make up for all the trouble I've caused. Or at least some of it. I ate a few pieces though, I got hungry." Anna gave Elsa a cheeky grin.

"Well thank you for the chocolate." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and took her hand. "Come on, lets go home."

* * *

"We're finally back!" Anna said happily as she walked into the castle.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Elsa said, walking in behind Anna. "Why don't you go up to your room, because that's where you'll be staying for the rest of your life."

"But Elsaaaaa."

Kristoff chuckled after seeing Elsa scold Anna. "Glad to see everything's back to normal."

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. I know the ending seems kinda rushed but that's because it is. This was never meant to be a long fanfic, maybe eight chapters at the most. So I decided to wrap it up. I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
